


Twilight

by goldencliche



Series: fic commissions [5]
Category: haikyuu
Genre: Akaashi Day, Astrology, BokuAka Soulmate AU, Fantasy, Fluff, Happy Ending, M/M, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-04
Updated: 2020-12-04
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:15:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27878965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/goldencliche/pseuds/goldencliche
Summary: “And soon you'll get to know your soulmate when the both of you wish to meet each other at the same time, with the same amount of desire inside your chest. From there— in a blink of an eye, your soulmate will appear, and all the time in world is yours to claim each other's hearts.
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou
Series: fic commissions [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2014453
Kudos: 13





	Twilight

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Koukeinma](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Koukeinma/gifts).



> a commissioned fic for my bubbly bub!!!! and also this is to celebrate akaashi's day please bear with this simple fic !! 
> 
> *hi bub see end notes, i put something just for u <3

It is just another day for Akaashi and it has been, in the past three years. He kept on ignoring the bearing that one day of December in his life and just considered it as a part of his identity.

But not quite for Kenma, his best friend, who seem swore to his ancestors to let Keiji remember what the day today is.

 **"Ey, Keiji. Let's go to the grocery. Come on."** Kenma jumps onto the fake-sleeping Keiji on his bed.

 **"Stop flirting with me."** Keiji already refused on what ever Kenma is planning, and yes— Kenma is his ex-boyfriend, too, roughly for four months, but their bond is so great that they remained as best friends even after parting their ways.

 **"Ew."** Kenma utters and pushed Akaashi a little harder to wake him up entirely.

 **"We just got groceries last week, and you're not even eating much."** Akaashi sits up and yawns as he run his fingers on his slightly long hair.

 **"Duh, tomorrow's your birthday, dude. We're getting some balloons and a cake."** Kenma smiled at him as if trying to lure a cat to get inside a box using a laser light. Akaashi sighed and pulled the shirt from his headboard.

 **"I've been saying** ** _no_** **since three years ago, ain't I?"** He then raises a brow to Kenma and wore his specs, walked out his room and left Kenma hissing under his breath.

 **"** **Please Keiji! Please, please let us celebrate this year, just this year! And I will shut up about it forever."** Kenma pouts which almost made Akaashi choke on his ready-to-drink coffee from the maker.

 **"Kenma,"** Akaashi seriously looked at the latter, **"can you stop doing that while I haven't had my breakfast yet?"** He glares.

 **"I'm leaving in a week,"** Akaashi knew what Kenma meant— what he meant is the in-house sponsored streaming with other famous YouTubers that requires the members to stay in a house for a year of partnership streaming; basically a sponsored home-based job for Kenma. **"and I want to celebrate something with you before I succumb in a pit of nerds whom I'll never to talk to when it's not needed."**

 **"You said that as if I am going to die,"** Akaashi walks back to his room. **"I'm not gonna take a shower anymore, and I don't want balloons. Buy me anything, but no balloons."** Akaashi surely understood what his best friend meant, and he decided to make this year an exception for his no-birthday-celebration streak.

Bokuto looks down from the intact glass wall that shows the entire Galaxy and the Earth just below them. He sulked at the fact that it is only one in a million chance for them to leave the Beam Region— and by one in a million, it means a miracle, probably a made-up one, for them Inhabitants to believe that there's is hope to find another soul, and dramatically call it a home in one stupid wish. 

_**Beam Region**_ is that gleaming crown just above the planet and no one even knows that there are habitants living there—and no one would even imagine there was, because it doesn't seem look like a home though, but a prison for dead stars that is confined in a capsule and is hid, as if they committed a crime of naturally exploding.

Bokuto sulks, looking pathetic in his state, as Konoha stares at him. **"What's with the face?"** He asked.

 ** _"I want to feel the world with my bare feet. I want to get_** _ **on**_ ** _it."_** Bokuto sulks way more pathetic than he was.

**_"I heard you last night, you were chanting something creepy."_ **

**_"Wishing isn't creepy."_** Bokuto looks at Konoha with wrinkled forehead. He did wished thrice yesterday, because he badly want to get out, just like the first two Inhabitants, that successfully got their way out, and is allegedly with their soulmates by this time.

 ** _"You sure are very persistent in getting that one-in-a-million luck?"_** Bokuto nods, lips looking like it's about to fall off his face.

 **_"Dude, seriously, you're so impatient. It's not like wishing every damn minute will get you your soulmate right away. You just have to wait to know when and whom you're going home to—_ ** **_"_ **

**_"Konoha you're a genius!"_** The white-haired boy shakes his friend's shoulders. **_"I'll go wish every minute so I'll have more chances of meeting my soulmate."_** He then taps Konoha's shoulders and then walked away. The latter is left confuse.

* * *

 **"Make sure to make a wish at exactly twelve midnight. I'm gonna hit your head if you fail me."** Kenma orders Akaashi who is facing his cake with funny faces of owls and cats.

 **"This feels more like a mission than a celebration,"** Akaashi blinks his eyes in surprised as Kenma blows a party horn near his ear. **"will you please shut up?"** Kenma didn't listen and blows it again.

 **"Don't you want to meet your soulmate on your birthday?"** Kenma plays the party horn with his fingers which annoyed Akaashi even more.

 **"This toy is worse than a balloon. I hate that so much."** He taps away the glittery horn and pout. He did agree on celebrating his birthday but Kenma has been annoying him in the past hours.

 **"Keiji, it's almost time. Here, read this,"** Akaashi stopped for a while and look at the paper, and muffled his laughs as the first word register on his vision.

**"Where did you get this?"**

**"Not important. Go! It's almost midnight!"**

Bokuto sits on his sleeping pod and put his hands together, close his eyes tightly and think of how he wanted to meet his soulmate, as much as he want to get out from here.

Akaashi sighs but chooses to chant what's on the paper like it is an actual prayer, because that is how Akaashi is.

**“** **I wish upon between the moon and sun,”**

**_“t_** **_o get to meet my soul's other half,_ **

_**to whom I would spent my days** **and nights”** _

**“while conquering the quest of life.”**  
 **I wish upon the mid of dusk and dawn,** **_“_ **

**_“that we get to go home in each other's arms_ ** **”**

**“as we enjoy the beauty of both of us—”** Akaashi pauses, **"uhh do I have to say amen or something?"**

 **"Blow the candle now!"** The birthday boy then complies.

 **"Hah! No soulmate for Akaashi, then."** The black-haired boy took off his birthday hat of some sort and looked at the defeated Kenma for they have a dare about stopping the party at midnight if no soulmate shows up in front of them.

 **"This is why I don't celebrate birthdays, I can't even enjoy it because I have a freaking work at 8am later."** Akaashi lead Kenma to his doorway for a proper send off.

**"You said it as if you're too busy of a person—"**

**"Excuse me, I am. EiC (Editor-in-Chief), remember?"** Kenma glares, and Akaashi glares back.

As soon as Kenma goes out of the apartment, some gleaming light caught Akaashi's attention, and he realized that it was from area where they sat a while ago, right beside where his cake is.

He then walked towards the table.

Slowly.

The moment Bokuto felt the platform he's standing on, a name popped up in his head.

 **"Akaashi? Akaasheeee?"** He kept on repeating the name as if he is a baby with his first word since he got born.

Akaashi is in shock as he pinned his eyes on the gleam that is slowly toning down, enough for his eyes to tolerate its brightness.

 **"B-Bokuto?"** The same thing happened on him, as a strange name suddenly reached his awareness. The younger walks nearer Bokuto, who seems glitching right before his eyes, and looks like is still confined in a glass capsule; stuck.

The dead star who is incarnated as Akaashi's soulmate lifts his hand just leveling his shoulder and waited for the latter to touch it. As much as Bokuto wanted to reach for Akaashi, he still can't. Not yet.

Akaashi, on the other hand, has his pupils dilated and is decided that Bokuto is the prettiest and most glowing guy he have ever seen. He has a good built, unique hair and the eyes, oh how Akaashi loved Bokuto's eyes as if the gods put two stars on each.

It's just a matter of minute when Akaashi realized what Bokuto is trying to do with his lifted hand— he wanted to reach him, and so Akaashi puts his palm on Bokuto's and all of a sudden, the gleaming shut off completely, and Bokuto isn't glitching anymore. Akaashi smiled at him and the latter clamps his fingers on Akaashi's, slowly putting their hands down.

 **"H-hi...?"** Akaashi pulls his star for a hug.

 **"Hi."** He then replied before he shove his face on Bokuto's chest, hearing their hearts pound in unison.

The morning is very young for Bokuto could see the moon from the window, shining on its brightest. He hugs Akaashi back and adored their beauty in each other's arms.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> As promised I will write something here for you, bub!!!
> 
> Hiiiii belated happiest birthday to you, bubby!! I'm so glad to supported by you as always. Thanks for always having my back and for being so sweet every damn time. I wuv you bubbyyyy I hope you will always take care of yourself. Meet soon!!!! Wuv you!
> 
> -keito


End file.
